Abatement systems for abating effluent gas evacuated from a processing chamber are known and may be configured for treating various corrosive or hazardous constituents in the effluent gas stream. For example, when processing semi-conductor wafers deposition and etching steps for example exhaust different constituents and they must be treated appropriately. Also, when cleaning a processing chamber between processing steps further constituents will be exhausted from the processing chamber. Additionally, particulates may be entrained in the exhaust stream, and may include sub-micron particulates, which must be collected by the abatement apparatus.
Embodiments as described in more detail below seek to provide an improved abatement system.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.